1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to granular cysteamine hydrochloride and a method for the production thereof. More particularly, it relates to granules of cysteamine hydrochloride sparingly productive of very minute particles and highly uniform in particle size, excellent in operational efficiency of handling as evidenced by unsusceptibility to agglomeration while in storage, and also excellent in solubility in inorganic acids and organic liquids and a method for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Cysteamine hydrochloride is a useful compound as a raw material on for example medicines and agricultural pesticides.
Heretofore, the cysteamine hydrochloride has been generally produced by any of the following methods.
(1) A method which produces cysteamine hydrochloride by preparing cysteamine from ethylene imine and hydrogen sulfide and causing hydrogen chloride to react with cysteamine.
(2) A method which forms cysteamine hydrochloride by adding hydrochloric acid to 2-dimethyl-thiazolidine [JP-B-50-29,444(1975)].
(3) A method which forms cysteamine hydrochloride from monoethanolamine as a starting raw material [JP-A-57-88,171(1982), JP-A-57-144,252(1982), JP-A-55-17,019(1980), JP-A-57-64,684(1982), JP-A-57-53,458(1982), JP-A-57-67,555(1982), and JP-A-57-64,661(1982)].
Heretofore, the cysteamine hydrochloride has been generally handled in a particulate form. The cysteamine hydrochloride itself is stimulative to the human body. Particularly when this compound is inhaled in the form of fine powder, it stimulates the nasal cavity and the pharynx and incites cough and sneeze. When the powder is left adhering to the skin, it causes inflammation. When the cysteamine hydrochloride in a particulate form containing a fine powder in a large proportion is to be handled, therefore, serious attention should be paid to protecting the skin against contact with the compound to the fullest possible extent.
Further, the cysteamine hydrochloride in the powdery form has the disadvantage that it agglomerates into lumps during a protracted storage in a container and defies removal from the container and, even when such lumps are managed to be taken out of the container, must be pulverized prior to use. The lumps of cysteamine hydrochloride have another problem of taking up much time in attaining necessary solution.
The cysteamine hydrochloride in the powdery state, deserves well to be called a highly problematic form of product.
The conventional cysteamine hydrochloride which comes in the powdery form has many problems as described above and entails various inconveniences when it is handled in large amounts normal in commerce.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide cysteamine hydrochloride which retains the form imparted as a finished product stably for a long time without either appreciably producing a fine powder or undergoing agglomeration while in storage and a method for the production thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide granular cysteamine hydrochloride, a method for the production thereof, and an apparatus for practicing the method.